Chiharu Harukaze
, ) Lavender ( , ) |coloreye = Blue |like = Games, Manga, Anime, Reading, Theater, Sakuya |dislike = Being exposed, Unspiritual maid, Ramen |specialty = Disguising as a maid |hobby = Solo leisure |fa_father = Mr. Harukaze |fa_mother = Mrs. Harukaze |fa_family = |fa_friend = Aika Kasumi Nagi Sanzenin Hinagiku Katsura Izumi Segawa Miki Hanabishi Risa Asakaze Ruka Suirenji Hayate Ayasaki Kayura Tsurugino |n1stappearance = |info4 = (cameo) }} |seiyuu = Ayumi Fujimura |fa_other = Sakuya Aizawa (personal mistress) Makita & Kunieda (co-workers) Unnamed grandmother (mentioned in omake) |status = Alive }} is a student of Hakuo Academy, the current Student Council secretary and a part-time maid for Sakuya Aizawa. When she is working as a maid, she uses the alias Haru or Haruko. Haru is very cheerful and her personality totally differs from the normal Chiharu. One of her main worries is being exposed of her job as a maid. Currently she stays at the Violet Mansion as a tenant and as a result has gotten close to Nagi Sanzenin due to the similar hobbies they have. Appearance Chiharu has short gray hair which is tied in a ponytail and she has blue eyes. She wears glasses and is often seen wearing a Hakuo uniform, while not in school she is usually dressed in modern clothing. While working at her part-time job as Sakuya Aizawa's maid, Chiharu doesn't wear glasses and her hair is down, she wears a maid's uniform with a short skirt and long black thigh high socks. Characteristics and Personality Chiharu is known for her cold, serious and hardworking outer appearance, but she is also a cheerful and nice person who is somewhat of a mild otaku. Her name when written in full kanji, is translated to be "Woman with 1000 faces" which is suited to her name and personality. She is also an easily embarrassed person, mostly when she is unguarded. She also overlooks the meaning of 'unguarded' as shown when she referred to herself as a well guarded person and asking herself if the others around Hakuo are unguarded, mostly pointing out that Hinagiku Katsura is unguarded, but she would later prove otherwise. Story As Student Council Secretary Chiharu takes her job as the secretary of the student council very seriously. She can be seen doing various tasks for the student council with Aika Kasumi and Hinagiku Katsura. She seems to distance herself from her peers, even rejecting invitations to go out for fun. One day when Chiharu went home, she was informed that she might no longer be able to attend Hakuo Academy since her father's company was going to be bankrupted soon. She then decided to find a part time job, when she passed by a maid cafe she got interested and applied. When Chiharu returned home she was told that her father's company was saved since there was a new investor, however Chiharu decided not to quit her new job. Apparently she was very good in being a maid and she was soon promoted to be Sakuya Aizawa's personal maid during the days the maid cafe, owned by the Aizawa family, was closed. Teaching Isumi How To Have The Soul of a Maid During the time, Isumi Saginomiya was in the Sanzenin Mansion trying to have the soul of a maid to help a ghost named Linn Regiostar move on to heaven; Sakuya called Haru to help her. Haru easily solved Isumi's problem with tripping by telling her to wear a shorter skirt like hers, impressing Hayate Ayasaki and Linn but at the same time also making Maria slightly jealous. She also taught Isumi that the secret to being a good maid was a convincing fake smile which almost always works. At Sakuya's Birthday Party During Sakuya Aizawa's birthday party, Chiharu was also present as a maid who was at first worried of being exposed by Sakuya's other guests like Hayate Ayasaki and Nagi Sanzenin. But when she learned that they were not going to attend the party she decided to act out her role as Haru without holding back. Much to her dismay the very person she greeted next so cheerfully was Aika Kasumi, the vice president of the student council, who immediately found out her identity. She begged Aika not to expose her secret to the others, Aika agreed but proceeded to write it down on her notebook. So far Aika has not yet leaked this secret to anyone. Mt. Takao Arc (Chapter 149-153) During the school hike on Mt. Takao, Chiharu was one of the very few female students in Yukiji Katsura's class that was fit to climb the mountain. When they were near the peak Chiharu started to wonder why Nagi Sanzenin has not yet figured out her secret since they were now classmates. She then came to a conclusion that she was just someone who Nagi does not even notice. When Nagi made a comment on how Hinagiku Katsura has not even sweat while hiking, Chiharu responded with a reference to an anime or a manga. This quickly caught Nagi's attention but Chiharu decided to change the subject by welcoming back Aika Kasumi, who got lost during the hike. Golden Week Arc During the Golden Week vacation, Chiharu stayed behind in Japan and Nagi Sanzenin wished that she had joined them in their trip. At the final day of the vacation, when the rest were about to come home, she went to a doujinshi convention and she ended up buying Ruka Suirenji's manga called "Fly Dolphin" for 300 yen. Later on, Chiharu's parents return home and announce that they are moving over seas to Hawaii to start a Motsunabe restaurant with an entrepreneur, Feeling disgusted with her parents decision Chiharu decides to leave home, While thinking where she should go Chiharu notices a flyer for an apartment that comes with a butler. After thinking about it and being curious to what kind of butler the place would have, She decides to check it out much to her surprise the landlord is Nagi. Mangaka Arc After spending the rest of the day with Nagi Sanzenin and seeing the good qualities of living there, Chiharu decides to rent a room. After noticing that her cell phone had 52 missed calls from her parents, she then realized that they were worried about her despite what happened earlier, Nagi then notices her concerned look and tells Chiharu that there isn't a room for her here and that her parents will be gone someday and that she needs to take them more seriously, Nagi then asks her to come back and play with her from time to time which Chiharu happily promises to do. Chiharu returns home much to her shock she finds that her house on fire, While at a loss for words she is greeted by her parents who explain that they accidentally caused the fire while practicing making Motsunabe. Shortly after, Chiharu returns to Violet Mansion to rent a room making her the first tenant. Chiharu still lives there with her part-time job as Sakuya Aizawa's maid at risk. Ruka Arc One day, when Nagi Sanzenin lost her "burning spirit", Chiharu invited her to a doujinshi convention with hopes of returning Nagi's "burning spirit". During that time she introduced Nagi to the Author of the doujinshi that she helped sell, Ruka Suirenji. Ever since then, she has been helping Nagi to create and publish her own doujinshi, going around with her to come up with ideas for it. Comisun Arc Chiharu goes to help Nagi Sanzenin print her manga and helped sell it at the upcoming Comisun. After Nagi got depressed because Ruka Suirenji "defeated" her by selling all her manga, Chiharu takes her to the Tokyo Big Sight to cheer her up, saying that she could make a comeback at the biggest doujinshi event that takes place 2 months from then. Days later, after having returned from Hakuo Academy, Chiharu finds Hayate Ayasaki and Ruka in the back yard of the Violet Mansion. Chiharu asks him what they where doing, and he tells her that Ruka couldn't ride a bike and she was practicing. Afterwards, Ruka accidentally runs over Maria's vegetable garden. Later that night, after Hayate and Ruka where scolded by Maria for ruining her vegetable garden, knowing that they needed a place where no one could see them, Chiharu suggests that they practice at Hakuo Academy. After having arrived at Hakuo Academy, Chiharu watches as Hayate asks Ruka if she would like to be taught kindly or strictly. He then tells her that he was once a professional bicycle courier who was known as the fastest in the business and if she was strictly taught, she could master everything from a jackknife turn to the 180 in four hours. Chiharu asks him if learning those techniques where really necessary before Ruka tells him that she would go with his strict lesson. Afterwards, as Hayate was using a water gun to motivate Ruka as he trained her, Chiharu muses to herself that she came along because she was worried that Ruka might have feelings for Hayate, but dismisses the idea before deciding to go buy tea. Later, after having returned, Chiharu sees Ruka playfully shooting Hayate with the water gun and wonders if Ruka had developed feelings for him. Kyoto and Ise Arc Appearances in Other Media Manglobe Timeline CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Later, Chiharu is introduced to the new tenant of the Violet Mansion named Ruri Tsugumi. Then after witnessing Nagi Sanzenin refusing to accept Ruri as her sister Kayura convinces Nagi to give her a chance to prove herself. Chiharu and Kayura give their commentary while witnessing Ruri demonstrate her skills in Systema on Hayate. Cuties At the top of the Hakuō clock tower, Chiharu is doing a speech pattern when Aika Kasumi catches her unguarded and Aika says that this side of her is cute where Chiharu believes there are others who are more unguarded than herself, like Hinagiku Katsura. Chiharu then hangs out with Nagi due to their common interest. Later, Chiharu decides to have a barbecue for the tenants and she has Hayate Ayasaki give her grocery shopping assistance. She asks Hayate what would he do if a girl confesses to him; he gives a serious answer. Ruka Suirenji arrives at the Violent Mansion as she accepted Chiharu’s invitation and Ruka asks Ayumu Nishizawa if Hayate would become her boyfriend even if it means kissing him, which irritates Ayumu. As Hayate and Chiharu return, Ruka also asks Hayate what would he do if a girl confesses to him. He responds to Ruka and Ayumu that Chiharu asked him the same question, but they misunderstood it to be Chiharu confessing to Hayate. By the time the barbecue had started, Ruka and Ayumu give Chiharu their kebabs, making her confused. After the barbecue had ended, she and Kayura had decided to go to their respective rooms, running into Hayate along the way. She asks him why he's going upstairs, to which he says that Hinagiku left her shirt downstairs. After Hayate explains why he decided to bring it back to her, Chiharu tells him that he is too unguarded, which he notifies and says that he'll try his best not to be too unguarded, since Chiharu herself was the one who said so. Just when she was happy with this, he quickly does the opposite as he accidentally opens the door to Hinagiku's room where she is changing. Chiharu is quickly disappointed, just as Hinagiku hits Hayate for once again not knocking first before entering. Alter Ego 'Haru' Chiharu uses this alias while working part-time as Sakuya Aizawa's personal maid. While under this alias, Chiharu is cheerful and energetic in contrast to how she usually acts. her biggest fear is if anyone found out about her secret part-time job as a maid. Character CDs & Signature Singles Quotes *(About Nagi Sanzenin 309) "Yeah...but...I feel that...maybe she still has some talent." *(To Hayate Ayasaki) "A dream. Do you have one that has cursed you like that? Or maybe...a wish?" Trivia * The name Chiharu 'means "thousand" (千) ('chi) and "cherry blossom" (桜) (haru). ** Chiharu's alias "Haru" was first shown in Episode 52 of Season 1. * Chiharu's surname Harukaze 'means "spring" (春) ('haru) and "wind" (風) (kaze). * Although it was stated in her character profile in volume 16 that Chiharu dislikes ramen, it is later shown in the 4-koma comics that she enjoys it. * In Chapter 371, it is revealed that Chiharu's favorite foods are Meat and Peaches. * Chiharu makes a cameo appearance along with Nagi Sanzenin, Hinagiku Katsura, Risa Asakaze and Miki Hanabishi in Episode 33 of the anime series ''Zettai Karen Children. '' Navigation Category:Maids